Snow Shoes, Butterfly Wings, and Hair Clips
by Rapunzel27
Summary: A lady marauder? Homecoming at Hogwarts? Truth or Dare with the Marauders? A Marauder-era story with James/Lily, Sirius/OC, and Remus/OC. PLEASE R R,
1. Butterfly Wings

**Snow Shoes, Butterfly Wings, and Hair Clips**

_I know I said I would be doing another Ronmione, but I kinda got sidetracked and…this happened. This is my second story, first marauder-era story. It's really a romance but it has its fair share of humor…hopefully…. I was really careful choosing the names for the OC girls, because I'm just that much of a perfectionist. So here's a little key of what the names mean: Leila=Dark haired beauty, Charity=…well…charity…and Sallie= princess. I really don't know who Lily's actual roommates are, and these just fit the story better. _

_These chapters are going to be really long, just because I figure why not have several things happen in one chapter? And also because I have a lot of stuff to cover. _

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I cry and whine, Harry Potter is not mine. And I will never have my way, because all his rights belong to J.K.**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 1 **

Leila laughed as she stood up from her perch on Lily's bed. "I'm off Lils! See you Char!" Charity rolled her eyes at the impromptu nickname, and smiled as Leila sauntered out of their dormitories, swinging her waist-length black hair behind her.

Leila always did that, sauntering anyways. She was so relaxed about everything, never taking anything too seriously. Everything was relaxed for her. From schoolwork-or lack thereof- to her boyfriend of the week, she never gave anything much thought, and it always seemed to work out perfectly anyway. Charity however, was the exact opposite. She was always busy or stressed, not to mention painfully shy. Well not with her friends, but with the general public. It was remarkable the two had become so close. Of course, they wouldn't be nearly as close as they were without Lily. She was the glue that held them together.

"Come on 'Char' it's late, we should be getting some sleep." Charity laughed and went over to her bed, turning off the lamp as she walked.

* * *

When Leila entered the common room she was immediately jumped upon by Sirius Black.

"ARGH! Geroffme! SIRIUS!"

"Relax your pretty head miss Nakamura!" Said Sirius, getting off of Leila, who was now lying on the floor trying not to laugh, as well as ignore the tingles in her stomach that he had talked to her, and was just on top of her. She tried, successfully, not to blush. "I am simply here to escort you to our destination this evening. If you would be so kind as to follow me." Again Leila tried not to laugh as Sirius picked up the flower that had fallen out of her hair (She wore a different one every day) and handed it over. She stood up and followed him out of the common room.

"Miss Nakamura, I regret to inform you that you are not allowed to know which way we are going after this point."

"Sirius, we're only at the portrait hole."

"Yes, but this is a secret meeting, and therefore the place is to remain secret." He grinned as he handed her a blindfold.

"Aw, come on!"

"You will be allowed to know where you are as soon as the meeting is over!"

"Fine!" She laughed, and tied on the blindfold. As soon as it was on, Sirius grabbed her hand, (Here come the tingles,) and began to lead her to their destination.

Finally, after many twists and turns, they seemed to be at the right place. Leila heard Sirius open a door and she was lead inside. Someone untied her blindfold and she could tell right away that the boys (James, Sirius, Remus, and somewhat Peter) had put a great deal of effort into this. She was in a large room, with a tall ceiling, complete with chandelier. The room was shaped more like a hall, and at the end, directly across from her, was a long wooden table at which all the marauders sat.

As soon as her blindfold was off, Sirius ran over to his spot at the table, smirk plastered across his face, until he noticed something, "Hey, where's moony? We're not nearly as intimidating without HIM!" James looked at the empty seat and said, "Dunno mate, it's not like him to miss things."

Sirius cast a worried glance at the chair, and then shrugged it off, "Probably with that darling Sallie of his. Really they are a terrible match! I doubt if she's even right in the head. Never flirted with me once. And you know how irresistible I can be." James looked at his best friend for a minute before rolling his eyes, "Padfoot, do you mind? We are here on official business, moony or not."

With that James turned back to Leila, "Miss Nakamura, what happens in this room is to remain secret, well some of it, I mean people are going to notice when we start calling-never mind. Do you, Leila Nakamura, agree to keep most of this meeting secret?"

"Yes."

"Well then, I suppose we can tell you what you're here for."

"That would be nice."

"Well, you, Leila Nakamura, have shown great valor, cleverness, and immaturity over the past six, going on seven years we have known you. These are of course, very important traits. Therefore the marauders have gotten together and had a talk on whether or not you should be given certain…rights…" Leila forced herself not to roll her eyes at James's false formality. "We talked and finally decided that you were worthy of something many people would only dream of getting. We are giving you, an opportunity to become the first lady marauder." James finished with a flourish of his wand, causing streamers and confetti to fall from the ceiling.

Leila laughed, as Sirius ran over to her and grabbed her hands, forcing her to jump up and down with him. She ran a hand through her hot pink-streaked hair and smiled as Sirius ran back to his seat, James had something else to say, "Although it may seem easy to become a marauder, note that I said that we were giving you an OPPORTUNITY to become one, not just handing it over. You see, it takes a lot to be within our ranks. And therefore, we have a sort of initiation for you to go through-"

"-Hold it right there James Potter, I never said that I wanted to be a 'Lady Marauder'"

James looked at her in surprise, "Well fine, would you like to accept our request?"

Leila smiled, "Of course!"

James rolled his eyes, _dear god, another Sirius in the making_, and continued, "Now, about your initiation. You see, a marauder can't take him-or HERself too seriously." Sirius giggled in the background, "So therefore, sometime tomorrow, the marauders will be playing a little…well actually it's not very little-prank on you. That is if you are still up to becoming a marauder."

"Why are you telling me you're going to prank me?"

"Might as well give you a warning."

"Will it be painful?"

"Physically no, possibly mentally, it really depends on your mind set."

"Then I suppose I'm up to it." She noticed Sirius's grin grow wider, and couldn't help but smile herself.

"Well then, I suppose tomorrow, you should expect the unexpected. On to the next order of business." He looked at her with a smirk, "IF you survive tomorrow's prank, you successfully earn your marauder nickname. Of course, it must have something to do with you, therefore, show me your patronus."

"James, I don't care what lingo you use, my 'patronus' is staying hidden, thank you."

"no!" James was blushing, and Sirius giggled again. Peter just looked confused. "I meant your ACTUAL patronus. You know, the spell!"

Leila snickered and pulled out her wand, "Expecto patronum!" A dazzling white butterfly flew from the tip of her wand, circling around the room once before fading from view. Sirius had been staring at the butterfly its entire trip, and looked greatly disappointed at its disappearance. James had also been watching it, but as soon as it was gone his attention snapped back to Leila, "Well, the boys and I are going to deliberate, and by tomorrow, you MIGHT just have a spot here."

Leila smiled, "So that's it?"

"That is it."

"Am I allowed to tell Lily and Charity?" James smiled at the mention of Lily's name, and thought about how Lily should really be a marauder, and then remembered that marauder's didn't date, that would just be wrong. Not that he was dating Lily…yet.

"hm? Yes, oh, I suppose so…" He pulled himself together, "You wouldn't be worthy of the title Lady Marauder if you didn't tell your friends forbidden Marauder secrets, simply don't tell them about the prank. It is a surprise for EVERYONE." Leila rolled her eyes, and allowed Sirius to walk her back to the common room, this time without a blindfold. The tingles started again.

* * *

As soon as Sirius had dropped Leila off at the door to her dormitory, he walked to his. He sat on his bed, waiting for the others to show up. Two minutes later, James and Peter walked in. Peter changed right away, hopped on his bed and went to sleep, but it only took one look at Sirius for James to notice that something was up with his best mate. He waited for the telltale signs of snoring from Wormtail's bunk, and then went over to Sirius, "Hey mate, what's up?"

Sirius looked around, then back at James, "Promise you won't tell ANYONE, not even moony?" James nodded. "Well, you know how I go out with a lot of girls? All the time?"

"Well yea mate, kinda hard to miss with you snogging them right in front of me during breakfast….and sometimes lunch….and almost always at dinner…and then there's-"

"-alright I get it! So you've noticed. Well suppose, just hypothetically of course, that I dated all those girls just for the attention of one? Well that and I'm totally gorgeous! I can't just deny those girls some of this." He smiled, gesturing to his face.

"Sirius, where are you going with this?"

"Nowhere really, just imagine that what I said was true, about it all being to get one girl to notice me…"

"Alright…"

"Okay, now what if that girl happened to be….I don't know…Leila Nakamura?"

"Dude!"

"What? I'm being Sirius here!...ha…."

"Something tells me this isn't hypothetical anymore."

"What was your first clue?"

"Listen, Leila's a great girl, but-"

"Great? I've liked her since fourth year, when she got those pink thingies in her hair, you know. And I never realized how funny she was. Or smart…well clever really, not that she's stupid, she just doesn't do any work, but she has to be clever to pull off half the pranks she does… No wonder all those boys like her. She's got such great…skin…."

James looked at his friend for a while, but didn't say anything. What was he supposed to say? Marauders don't date marauders? Stop liking her? This was his best mate. Probably his first crush, or rather, infatuation. It was like someone telling him to stop liking Lily, which was impossible. She was so pretty. She had nice…skin…too.

Both marauders were shocked out of their romantic reveries by the door opening and slamming. Remus 'moony' Lupin stormed into the dormitory, looking furious.

"Moony! You look positively pi-"

"And I should be Pads! I just broke up with Sallie."

"Blimey mate, what happened?" James was confused. Moony was careful with relationships. He was always careful, with them, and rarely ever got involved unless he was sure he and that person were going to last a while. He and Sallie had been dating for a bit less than a month.

"I'll tell you what happened! I was heading over to the room of requirement to be there for the Leila thing, when she comes out of nowhere and old me to follow her. She said it would only take a few minutes, and I had time, so I went along. Turns out she was taking me to hang out with her friends, which was fine until they started talking trash about us-the marauders that is. When I started to defend you guys, Sallie pulled me aside and told me that I shouldn't hang out with you guys anymore, it was social suicide."

"What? I'm plenty popular!" James shot up from his seat.

"Yea, that girl gives a bad name to blondes everywhere." Sirius joined his friend. "Why did you date her to begin with? You guys had nothing in common."

"Well I suppose it is a bit embarrassing, and not the best judgment on my part, but maybe because she flirted with me before you Sirius. I mean, all the girls first run to you, and some to James, but mostly to Sirius-" "-I resent that!-" "- and then, sometimes, they flirt with me. And only sometimes. Even then I don't go out with them because they're not my type, but Sallie wasn't my type either, however she didn't like James or you first."

* * *

Leila snuck into her dormitory, careful not to wake anyone up, as she began to change she tripped over her trunk with a loud CRASH. Lily and Charity sat up quickly, looking around. Charity was the first to notice the origin of the noise, "Oh, Leila, good to see you. How did you're little meeting go? What did the marauders want?"

Leila filled them in on everything-except the prank, of course, and when she was done, the girls were looking at her in awe.

"A lady Marauder? Wow Leila, you must be so excited! Of course, you have to spend time with James, but no deal is perfect!" Lily laughed.

"Was Remus there? What did he say?" Charity asked, excitement in her voice.

"Sorry Charity, Remus was missing from the group, I have no idea where he was, and apparently the marauders didn't either. Sirius thinks he was with Sallie, and I agree."

The other girls nodded, and, finished with their questioning, went back to bed. Leila finished changing and lay down. She could still remember that tingle she had felt when Sirius had touched her arm, and fallen on her, quite vividly. Just the memory made her giggle.

_I know this chapter was more focused on Leila and Sirius, but they ARE the most flirtatious people in the story. The other people will have their chances, don't worry. Stay tuned for Leila's prank! Anyone get the Harry Potter 6 movie reference with James and Sirius? Tell me if you did-speaking of telling me things, why don't you press that little button there that lets you tell me what you thought of this thing? Eh? Please? _


	2. Hair Clips

**Snow Shoes, Butterfly Wings, and Hair Clips**

_Some people were curious, What year are they all in? 7__th__ year my readers, yea sorry, I forgot. :)_

_Previously: (yea I'm gonna do these because they are so convenient when it takes a while to update and don't want to re-read the entire chapter)_

_What was he supposed to say? Marauders don't date marauders? Stop liking her?_

_Leila filled them in on everything-except the prank, of course, and when she was done, the girls were looking at her in awe._

"_A lady Marauder? Wow Leila, you must be so excited! Of course, you have to spend time with James, but no deal is perfect!" Lily laughed._

_Leila finished changing and lay down. She could still remember that tingle she had felt when Sirius had touched her arm, and fallen on her, quite vividly. Just the memory made her giggle. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. *sadness***

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 2**

Lily woke up first. She stood up and got dressed, then woke up Charity. They both knew better than to wake Leila up at an "ungodly" hour, such as 8:00 on a week-end. While Charity was getting dressed, Leila began to slowly wake up.

"Oh good, you're up. We can all go to breakfast together then." Said Lily, walking to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Leila was tempted to fall back asleep again. Not only did she HATE waking up in the mornings, but today was the day of the big, "marauder prank" as she was beginning to refer to it.

Leila rolled out of bed and got dressed, taking an extra long amount of time, hoping the girls would get bored and leave without her. They didn't. Leila conjured up a new flower (a pink gerber daisy) and followed the girls out to the Great Hall.

As soon as Leila took a seat in the Hall it happened. Of course, she'd expected it too. The marauders would want her to suffer all day. As she sat she felt a whoosh of air pass over her head, and gasps from Lily and Chastity as they looked at her hair. Leila gulped before transfiguring a spoon into a small mirror. What she saw made her stomach drop.

It was blonde. Not just blonde, the peppy, fake, platinum/yellowy blonde coveted by most dramatic, idiotic bimbos of her time. To make matters worse it was short. It came to her chin, and was CURLY of all things. Perfect ringlets formed at her temples and bounced, BOUNCED around her chin. What had they done to her poor hair? Those arses were going to get what was coming to them! But wait-she couldn't do that. Not if she wanted to be a marauder. She would have to be a blonde. At least until the day was over. Then she could hunt them down and demand her hair back. Yes, that would be nice, she thought with a smile.

Lily and Charity were still staring at Leila's new hair. What was going on here? But of course, when the marauders came and sat with them, everything became very obvious.

James plopped down next to Lilly and began to pile his plate with sausages, eggs, bacon and fruit, while Sirius Sat next to Leila, serving her and himself some waffles. Remus simply sat, briefly noticing he was next to James, across from Sirius, Leila, and Charity. Peter looked around for a moment, not quite sure what to do, until he simply sat next to Remus, and began serving himself a bit of everything that was on the table.

"I like your hair Leila, although you don't strike me as the type who would want to go blonde." Sirius snickered as Leila shot him a death stare, "Fine, quite honestly I find it very becoming." Everything looked good on Leila, obviously it was becoming on her. To his surprise, Leila blushed. Sirius couldn't help feel a bit smug, until Leila's current boyfriend, Aaron Sands sat between him and Leila.

"Hey, when did you go blonde?"

"Just now actually, time for a little change, you know?"

James laughed into his bacon.

"I kinda like it, I guess." Aaron reached around Leila's waist and she put her arms around his neck before they started snogging quite enthusiastically. Sirius scooted away from the happy couple, suddenly feeling a lot less smug. He looked down into the maple syrup on his waffles and began filling it into each individual square indent with his fork.

James cast a pitying look at Sirius before looking back at Lily. She shot him a glare, "Why did you make Leila blonde?"

"What makes you so sure it was me?"

"Potter, I hate to admit it, but it is slightly obvious."

"Well fine, I made her blonde, but she does seem to be enjoying it." He nodded his head towards her and Sands.

"She would be doing that if she were still a brunette."

"Yes….but she wouldn't have had the stimulating conversation beforehand." Lily couldn't help but smile. It took all she had not to laugh at his jokes. She was not going to give that arrogant prat James Potter the satisfaction. Besides, he had enough girls laughing at his jokes already, he didn't need another one in tow.

"Oh Charity" Lily looked at her friend, who was trying to look anywhere but at the two people sitting next to her. She finally settled for just looking down at her food, letting her thick brown hair fall in a curtain across her face. "Really, I'm lucky to recognize you with your hair in your face all the time." Lily reached into her bag and pulled out a hair clip. She then leaned across the table and clipped Charity's hair out of her eyes.

Whoa. Charity had eyes? Well…Lupin knew she had eyes, obviously, but he had just never seen them. He hadn't expected them to be so warm-looking and chocolate-y. Wait what?

"I recognized you, Charity." Sirius gave her a huge smile, and winked. Charity laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Well it's hard not to recognize Charity!" Lupin burst. He wasn't quite sure what had made him say that, and it didn't really make the most sense, "Well, what I mean is, hah, not in a bad way but-"

Lily began to feel sorry for Remus and quickly cut in, "-oh Sirius! You're looking down. What's wrong?" She cringed inside for her tactless-ness, but eased her guilt with the fact that Sirius wasn't so tactful either.

Sirius looked at her for a moment before shrugging, "Oh, I just miss my girlfriend, she's the best one I've had all year. Quite a good snogger, I don't know where she ran off too, maybe I'll go look for her." And with that he stood up and walked out of the Hall.

James cast his retreating figure a worried glance before turning back to Lily, "So you don't think I should have made our little Leila blonde?"

"Quite honestly, no."

"Awww, but Lily-kins!"

"Potter! You were made Head Boy this year! Shouldn't you be setting a good example?"

"But that's no fun at all!"

"James Potter! Being Head Boy, you are expected to withhold certain responsibilities, one of them, being RESPONSIBLE! I mean…" James tuned out. She really was beautiful when she was angry. Her face would slowly flush, and her bright green eyes seemed to pierce right through you. "POTTER! Are you even listening to me?"

"Hm? What? Sorry Evans, I was just thinking."

"Of what, dare I ask?"

"Well, are you sure you don't want to go out with m-"

Lily stood up and walked away. She was so tired of that arrogant, self-centered air head. He needed to grow up. It was their 7th and final year, now or never. She entered the common room and sat down on a chair in front _of_ the fireplace.

_Why does he annoy me so much?_

_Because, maybe you care for him a little too much. _

_That is impossible! How can I care for that little toe-rag?_

_Well maybe you don't love him, but admit it, he does seem like a nice guy to have as a friend. _

Lily rolled her eyes and sat beck in the chair, staring at the crackling fire.

_He does seem nice, but if we are going to be friends, he is going to have to grow up just a bit._

A log in the fireplace popped loudly as it snapped in two, sending sparks flying down to the lower half of the fire.

-

James was left sitting next to Lupin and Pete, who both looked at him sympathetically, before getting up and heading to the common rooms.

A few minutes later Leila and Aaron finally finished…saying hello….and Sands walked out to the lake.

"I think you're taking the new hair quite well."

"Why thank you Mr. Potter."

James stood up and walked to the boy's dormitories, leaving Leila and Charity to finish their breakfast in peace.

-

In the dormitory, James found Moony sitting on his bed, reading a text, probably studying for one of the quizzes or tests James had decided to ignore. Wormtail was sitting on the floor with Padfoot, playing a game of wizard's chess.

"Oi, mates, Leila seems to be taking everything well, we may have a Lady marauder by the end of the day!" Remus looked up and smiled, "Brilliant, Finally someone else who uses reason will be one of us!" James rolled his eyes. Wormtail just nodded, if anything he was nervous about having a female marauder. Weren't girls supposed to hate dirt and stink and messes? He looked around the room, particularly his bunk, and shuddered. Sirius didn't answer at all.

"Het, Pads, yesterday you were bouncing off the walls with excitement! What happened?"

"Nothing mate, I'm still happy, I'm just also kind of grossed out by her pleasant exchange with Sands this morning."

"Yea, it was like watching someone snogging your little sister, wasn't it?" Answered Lupin, looking at his book with disgust, "That Sands bloke needs to watch his hand placement." Not exactly what Sirius was thinking, but same basic principle.

"I'd think you two would have gotten used to Leila being with guys, she hangs out with Sands almost every morning." James looked confused. Sure, he hadn't liked the sight of Leila kissing someone, but she was always kissing someone, so he had gotten used to it.

"Well, that was before she was an honorary marauder, wasn't it?" Said Lupin, turning a page in his book, "Soon to be marauder anyway. And soon to be marauder is like soon to be family, so my perspective's changed a bit."

"Speaking of Leila," Sirius suddenly looked excited, "What's her name gonna be?"

"What was her patronus?" Asked Lupin, putting the book down.

"A butterfly." Answered James, thinking.

The marauders began throwing out names at random, each one more far-fetched than the next, until finally Sirius shouted something that made all the marauders stop.

"Of course!"

"Yes!"

"eh…why not?"

The four marauders stood up and James pulled out a piece of crumpled parchment, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." As the map appeared on the parchment the boys began to look for the spindly name, 'Leila Nakamura' anywhere on the page. Lupin found her quickly, "There! By the lake!" James pointed his wand at the parchment again and mumbled, "mischief managed" before folding it up and running to the lake with the rest of his mates.

-

"LEILA!"

"LEEEEIIIIILLLLAAAAA"

"NAKAMURA!"

The boys ran down to the lake, towards the newly-blonde girl sitting with her friend Charity.

"Leila!" James Panted, coming to a stop in front of her, "The Marauders and I ha-pant-have been talking, and –pant- we've decided you've done a good job dealing with the prank. –pant- and so, we are giving you your marauder name and rights early. You will be-"

"-WINGS!" Sirius interrupted, bouncing up and down, "Wings! It totally works! It's like Prongs, but cooler!"

"Hey!"

"Yea! And I can call you Wingsie, and such."

Leila laughed, and stood up, "Than I, Wings, am an official marauder?"

"Of course" Said James, looking smug.

"No turning back?"

"no. not unless you do something unspeakable…like killing another marauder"

"Well then I'll try not to hurt you guys so much you die." Leila said blowing her new and hated blonde hair out of her eyes.

Four fifths of the marauders ran back to their dormitories as fast as possible. "a wise choice." Leila mumbled to Charity, as she sat back down.

_Oh Marauders, will you ever learn NEVER to mess with a girl's hair. This chapter had nothing against blondes, I'm blonde, it's just Leila isn't and wouldn't want to be. Hey, see that little green button down there? If you click on it, ponies, rainbows, and sunshine will fill your life…well maybe, probably not, but it will make me happy :)_


	3. MINNIE!

**Snow Shoes, Butterfly Wings, and Hair Clips**

_Sorry it took so long, but I was just reading a lot and doing other things aside from being huddled in my room typing away. Thanks for the reviews! This chapter kinda ignores the whole Leila/Sirius scenario, which really depressed me 'cause they're my fave couple :(. This chapter is also really short 'cause it's building up to something. It would have just been part of another chapter, but stuff actually happens, so it's on its own. :) _

_Previously:_

_Leila laughed, and stood up, "Than I, Wings, am an official marauder?"_

"_Of course" Said James, looking smug._

"_No turning back?"_

"_no. not unless you do something unspeakable…like killing another marauder"_

"_Well then I'll try not to hurt you guys so much you die." Leila said blowing her new and hated blonde hair out of her eyes. _

_Four fifths of the marauders ran back to their dormitories as fast as possible. "a wise choice." Leila mumbled to Charity, as she sat back down._

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Hogwarts, Dumbledore, Minnie, Snivellus, and lots of other stuff. No Worries, I own Sallie Acers, Leila Nakamura, and Charity Osborn (Yea her last name is Osborn, I just never included it in the story.)**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 3**

James, Peter, Remus and Sirius were all hiding in their dormitories.

"She's going to kill us. She's going to kill us. She's going to kill us…" Mumbled peter over and over, hiding from the door behind his bed.

"Relax Wormtail she's not going to kill us! Only seriously maim us." Sirius laughed and jumped onto his bunk. James laughed as well and glanced at the door, "You don't think she's really going to hurt us…will she?"

"Moony rolled his eyes and sat on his bed, re-opening his recently ditched text. But this time he wasn't reading, he was thinking about what had just happened. Not the whole Leila 'I won't hurt you that much' thing, but Charity.

The other marauders probably hadn't noticed, but she had been there too. And she had looked at him. _Wait…what? What does that matter? So she looked at you with those big, melt-y, brown eyes…STOP! You're just like Sirius, you know that? Falling for one girl after another? What happened to Sallie? Didn't you JUST break up with her?_ Remus tried to ignore the battle raging in his head. It was probably best to simply ignore this little crush he seemed to be developing. _It was ONLY a crush. Nothing serious ._He tried to listen to what the other marauders were talking about, and steer clear of these newfound emotions.

"Well, I'm off, I have to visit Minnie about the transfiguration homework." James sighed and stood up, grabbing his text.

"WAIT! I wanna visit Minnie! I haven't seen her for two whole days!" Sirius jumped off his bed and began to walk out the door with James.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone looked at Wormtail,

"NOOOO LEILA WILL MAIM YOU!"

"I'll take my chances, mate." Laughed Sirius.

"Hey Pads, I bet you wouldn't mind that!"

Sirius smacked James on the head before they both walked out of the dormitory. _What was that about?_ Remus looked at the door with a confused expression on his face, before he shrugged it off as weird-James-dialogue, and went back to drifting in between reading and thinking about Charity. _What is wrong with me?_

_-_

As James and Sirius entered the common room, they noticed it was completely deserted except for a certain red head doing homework in the corner of the room.

"Woah," mumbled Sirius, "Where'd everyone go?"

"Apparently screaming and running around the grounds is far more important than the piles of homework given to us by Slughorn and McGonagall." Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"Minnie." Sirius corrected

"What?"

"Minnie, it's short for Minerva, which is McG-"

"It's not important. So Lily-flower, you don't feel like screaming and running around the grounds on such a fine day like this one?"

"No, Potter, I actually care about my grades. Oh, speaking of school, we really should talk about out head-"

"-You want to do WHAT to James?" asked Sirius, who had just tuned in.

"Go away Padfoot."

"Fine Prongs, I'll leave you alone…for now…" and with a mysterious and slightly threatening smile, Sirius disappeared out the portrait hole.

"Anyway Lily, you want to do WHAT to me?"

"Shut up Potter, I wanted to talk to you about out duties as head boy and girl. We really should plan something, you know, like a dance or something."

"A dance! That's a good idea-yea."

"Okay….do you want to talk to the prefects about it…?"

"Yea. We probably should. Want to meet up…er….after dinner today?"

"Sure. I will see you then."

James walked out through the portrait hole, smiling to himself.

-

Leila, Charity, and Lily were all in their dormitory, and Lily was getting ready to leave. "Good luck with the meeting Lily!" Charity smiled.

"Hmmm….does this scene seem strangely familiar to anyone else?" Asked Leila, as Lily sauntered out of the room-a very un-Lily thing to do.

"We all know she's just looking forward to seeing James." Leila whispered to Charity, running her hand through her hair. It had changed slightly back to normal, re-gaining it's length and being wavy rather than curly. It was also a dark shade of brown, and slowly darkening to black as she spoke. Charity nodded and laughed.

-

When Lily entered the classroom, James was already standing in the front of the room, while the prefects from each house were talking amongst themselves. As soon as he saw her at the door, he addressed the classroom, "Here she is! Alright. Now that Lily is here, I can tell you all what the point of this meeting is."

"Well it doesn't really matter, does it? We have to meet once a month." Said a particularly nasty Slytherin, Marcus Zambini.

"Actually," Lily cut in, placing her hand on Potter's shoulder to keep him from tackling Zambini, "What we have to say, or propose, really, is quite important. Pot-JAMES and I were talking, and decided that it would be a good idea for us to host some sort of gathering. Like maybe a…dance?"

James wasn't even listening anymore. He was more focused on the fact that Lily Evans had just called him James. Well…Pot-James, but it was better than nothing.

"OOOOOH! That sounds lovely! What will the theme be?" Asked a rather giddy hufflepuff.

"Well, that's where YOU come in. We need you guys to approve the idea, come up with a theme, and then show the idea to McGonagall."

"Minnie" James coughed.

"And if she likes it," Lily continued, ignoring the giggles from some of the Potter-fan-girls, "Then she shows it to Dumbledore."

"And if he likes it, then we have a dance!" Shouted James, rather theatrically.

Students applauded, some cheers even came from the fan girl section.

"Alright. So, whoever wants to have a dance here, please raise your hand." 75 percent of the room raised their hands. Some slytherins simply stared daggers at everyone.

"YES!" James shouted, again.

"So what's the theme?" Asked a ravenclaw. They began suggesting themes. After several minutes they finaly decided on one. 'A Magical Night' Lily wasn't quite sure how it was chosen. Everyone had seemed to roll their eyes and groan, but at least they had a theme. She and Potter would bring it to McGonagall as soon as the meeting was over.

-

James and Lily were walking towards McGonagall's office. The meeting had ended quickly after their theme discussion. Talking briefly about regulation skirt lengths, (James hadn't taken part in that lecture, rather he sat in the corner looking sad.) and the current curfew time, leave it or make it later. Everyone left and James and Lily decided to pay McGonagall a visit.

As Lily was about to knock on the office door, James simply swung it open, and walked inside. "Minnie! Lily and I have some news!"

"Potter! Manners!" Lilly scolded

"Yes? What about them?"

James was saved from being smacked by the Professor, who looked up from her desk."Yes? Hurry up! I don't have much time right now."

Lily stepped forward and began to expain, "Well professor,"

"Minnie"

"Potter will you SHUT UP? Anyway. We and the Prefects would love to have a dance, say in two weeks? We chose a theme for it as well, 'A Magical Night'."

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with it. Of course it will have to be brought up with the headmaster. I will ask him tomorrow, and contact one of you as soon as possible." Then she looked at them both for a moment, "On second thought, I will contact Lily." 


	4. Nessie

**Snow Shoes, Butterfly Wings, and Hair Clips**

_So…yea. Kinda disappointed…Thank you to KitKatLover4, MaxRideRox, ClaireBEARR, and TheLidv.2.0 for Subscribing, favorite-ing, And such, and also thank you to ClaireBEARR, BettyCrocker and __L'.__, for reviewing. Hmmm….wonder why I am thanking so few people? *gives disappointed look*. I really would like reviews people. :( Yea so anyway, I'm gonna stop nagging now. YAY Sirius/Leila are back! *Happiness, sunshine, butterflies, and rainbows* yea I have favorites, sue me._

_Previously:_

"_Potter will you SHUT UP? Anyway. We and the Prefects would love to have a dance, say in two weeks? We chose a theme for it as well, 'A Magical Night'."_

"_Well, I don't see anything wrong with it. Of course it will have to be brought up with the headmaster. I will ask him tomorrow, and contact one of you as soon as possible." Then she looked at them both for a moment, "On second thought, I will contact Lily." _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor his mother, father, godfather, previous DADA teacher, or the evil traitor of said parents. **

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 4**

Lily was sitting in the Great Hall with Leila and Charity when McGonagall came over. "Lily, Professor Dumbledore has allowed you and Potter to host the dance. It will be held in one week in the Great Hall, it is you and the prefect's responsibility to spread the word, decorate, and everything else. Send the menu to the kitchens when you have decided on food." With that she walked away, leaving Leila and Charity in stunned silence.

"Wait! What dance?"

"Awwww, I JUST broke up with Sands! Who am I going to go with now?"

I don't think you're going to have a problem." Charity motioned over to the Ravenclaw table, where a group of boys had begun to form so they could stare at Leila. Not an unusual occurrence.

Leila simply rolled her eyes, "As if I would let any of THEM take me to the dance, I mean, gross."

Charity and Lily exchanged a look before deciding not to pursue the subject. "So Lils, when are you going to tell James and the prefects?" Charity wondered.

"I dunno, I guess now." Lily finished the last of her breakfast and left the Hall, followed by Leila and Charity.

-

"Potter!" Lily yelled up to the boy's dormitory from the common room. They would have normally just walked in, however last time they entered unannounced…Charity shivered at the unwanted memory of Sirius and stepped back further from the door.

Suddenly James Potter's head peeked out from the door, "Evans! Come in!"

"I see how it is Potter!"

"Oh, Leila, I'm afraid if you enter the room Wormtail will jump out the window." With the look Leila was giving him he quickly changed his mind, "But I can live with that! Come in! You too Charity…" With a nervous laugh he stepped aside. Wormtail gave a nervous shriek but was calmed down by an extremely giddy Sirius, "Calm down mate, if she was going to hurt us, she would have done so already. Hello Lily, Leila, Charity, welcome to our humble abode, and thank you for asking to come in this time."

Lily rolled her eyes and headed straight for James, "Potter, Dumbledore approved the dance idea, it's in one week, we will have to have another meeting to discuss menu items and decorations."

"Fantastic, I-"

"Wait! There's gonna be a dance? Awesome!" Sirius began jumping around the dormitory, humming to himself.

"Sirius, can't you ever act your age?" Remus rolled his eyes.

"Moony! Never act your age! Act your shoe size! Or at least that's what Prongs's mum tells me…"

"Wow, you seem rather excited Sirius." Lily said as her eyes followed the jumping boy around the room.

"Well Lily-flower, that would be because I finally got Cindy to go on a date with me! Cindy summers! From Hufflepuff! The one with the nice-"

"Sirius that's lovely, but please try to keep your descriptions to yourself." Remus rolled his eyes, again.

"Well, before I was so RUDELY interrupted," Sirius glared at Remus, "I was thinking, since flower and prongsie have unleashed this newfound information on us, that she would like to accompany me to the dance!" No one in the room noticed Leila's smile flicker the tiniest bit.

"So James," Leila quickly changed the subject, "What is the theme to this newly unveiled dance of ours?"

James looked at Lily, who giggled. "Well…it's…er…it's really something else! I didn't come up with it…"

"Oh just get on with it! It can't be that bad!"

"Fine! It's 'A Magical Night'! Yes, I know it's cheesy! Bring it up with that wired blonde ravenclaw! However!" He looked around the seated (except for Sirius) group and settled on Lily, "It does allow me to use this phrase, Lily Evans, will you spend, 'A Magical Night' with me?"

Lily looked at him for a second before answering, "No Potter, I will not fulfill your twisted fantasies." Everyone in the room began to laugh.

"No! Lily-kins wait! That came out wrong!"

But it was too late, Lily had already left the room. Charity gave a nervous laugh and followed her out after mouthing 'sorry' to James. Leila just rolled her eyes and plopped onto Sirius's bed with a smirk, "don't take it too hard James. I'm sure, deep down, she really likes you. She just needs a bit of a push in the right direction…"

"Uh oh, Leila's thinking. This can only lead to disaster and hilarity." Sirius laughed and sat next to her.

"Hey James!" Leila jumped up, causing Sirius to fall back, "What was the name of that weird ravenclaw girl you mentioned earlier?"

"Uh, Jessie McCoy I think…why?"

"Because I just got an idea!"Leila looked at them all with an evil smile.

Remus then stood up and left, claiming he was, "too horrified of Leila's plan to continue listening," and he, "had something else to do now anyway."

-

Charity and Lily were walking in the hallways when Remus jogged up to them, "Charity! Uh, I'm not sure if, well…Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Oh! Sure!" She smiled to herself and walked with him around a corner and out two large double doors to the lake.

"Well Charity…" He laughed nervously, "About the dance thing, the one James and Lily were planning?"

"Yes?" Her eyes lit up and she tried hard not to blush.

"Well, I was just wondering if…"

She tried to hide her growing smile.

"You maybe wanted to go with me?"

Her smile broke out and she was about to answer when he kept speaking, "I mean, well, I just don't see either of us getting asked out anytime soon…" Crap! Had he just said that?

Her smile was beginning to fade.

"No! That's not what I meant!" but the damage was done.

"No Remus, I know what you meant. You felt sorry for me."

"What? No!"

"Yes. You felt sorry for me because I probably wouldn't have a date to the dance! Well, you're right! But hey, I don't care! Because you know what? Most Hogwarts boys are jerks!"

And with that she ran off, resisting the urge to cry. He was such a jerk! She could get plenty of dates if she wanted! He could be so rude! And the worst part of all? She still loved him. She ran back up to her dormitory, laying on her bed and closing the curtains.

-

All the marauders were still in the boy's dormitory when Remus walked, or trudged, rather, inside. How could he have done that? He was so stupid!

Leila was the first to notice Remus's entrance and ran over to him. James just looked shocked, "Moony! You look depressed, mate!"

"Well of course he's depressed!" Leila rolled her eyes, "The entire reason Remus even left our room was so he could ask Charity to the dance!" All the boys looked at her, shocked. "Well I mean, come on! He looks at her like she is the most amazing thing he has ever seen! Sorry Remus, but your little crush is rather obvious. ANYWAY, knowing Remus, he probably let his nerves get the better of him, thus inadvertently insulting Charity. She then probably called him a jerk and ran away, leaving our little Remus to trudge, if you will, back to back to his dormitory and listen to me re-tell his sad story."

The room was silent for a moment, and then Sirius perked up, "Bloody hell Wings!" How do you know all that?"

"I thought it was obvious, but now I realize that none of you here are female, and thus do not, or barely understand such matters as the one that has just occurred."

"Wait…what?"

"Exactly." Leila smiled and 'Pulled a James' as Lily liked to put it, by running her fingers through her long black and pink hair. "But focus! The point is that Remus and Charity are in a bit of a predicament!"

"Yea, wow, an angry Charity…I can't believe it!" James shook his head.

"Hey Moony! When Charity got angry, was she mean? Like Nessie? Like some freak version of Nessie?" Sirius started bouncing up and down on his bed.

"Uh…no. Oddly enough Charity DIDN'T resemble the Loch Ness Monster as she stormed off!" Remus glared at Sirius.

"I still can't believe Charity got angry! That seems impossible!" James looked at the ceiling and fell back onto his bed.

"With a land version of Nessie, ANYTHING is possible." Sirius whispered.

No one said anything after that, or even got to, because a sudden flash of light had Sirius hanging upside down by his ankle, with a very angry Remus pointing his wand at him.

"Look! Could you PLEASE stop comparing Charity to 'Nessie'? Exactly WHAT traits do they share?"

"Well not that many really…you see Charity is rather short, and Nessie must be AT LEAST 50 ft. tall! Although Charity IS female…obviously. She's got some nice-OW"

Sirius had been dropped onto the hard wooden floor, "EYES! I was going to say EYES! My god!" Sirius limped back to his bed.

"Would you both SHUT UP? Leila yelled, causing everyone to freeze. "Look Remus, Sirius is an idiot, I'm Sorry, but it's true. Now can everyone just take a deep breath and RELAX?!"

Leila got up and walked over to Sirius, pulling over his bruised arm and muttering incantations so it would heal a bit faster. She tried to ignore the tingles shooting up her arm, and banished the blush that had slowly begun to rise on her cheeks.

Sirius looked at Leila for a second, well a minute really, it could have been hours. She was so…perfect. Her hair fell over her eyes as she worked on healing his arm. The large flower behind her ear drooped a little, and without thinking Sirius quickly reached out and re-adjusted it. His hand brushed her cheek a little, and this time she couldn't stop the blush from creeping across her face. He was glad she didn't look up, because he was blushing as well.

Sirius stared at her for a little more, lost in thought when a sharp, "Ahem." Brought him back to the real world.

"Remus was looking at him with raised eyebrows. _Great,_ Sirius thought,_ so not only am I totally in love with this girl, it's painfully obvious too. _

"Well, I've got to go." Leila broke the silence and stood up, "Lily will be wanting me to vent to, and as of now so will Charity."

She stood up and walked towards the door, and then paused, "oh James! Remember the plan." She winked and walked out the door.

_YAY! I finally finished the chapter! woo hoo! Sorry it took so long, a combination of vacationing and writers block kept me busy. Thanks to my friend MissCaffrey, for having the magnificent conversation with me about land-versions of Nessie, and thus inspiring me to write about her. :) . Also thanks to my OTHER friend who doesnt have an account on this site (what a freak) for lending me her last name...well she didnt really lend it to me, I kind of stole it....oh well :). Finally thank you to A Very Potter Musical for some of Sirius's lines, and inspiring me to write Potter Fanfiction this week :). You can find A Very Potter Musical on youtube, just put in the title followed by act 1 part 1 :). Guess whats next in the story!?!?!?!?!?!?! :D!!!!!!!!!!_


	5. Sallie, you little shit

**Snow Shoes, Butterfly Wings, and Hair Clips**

_So I have a couple of apologies for you guys. Firstly, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, it's just that I have been reading a lot. Secondly, I was TOTALLY planning on doing the dance for this chapter, but then I realized…do they even have dresses? No? GASP! So next chapter will be the dance, I PROMISE! and Thirdly this chapter is REALLY short. So once again my greatest appologies m'ladies and m'gentlemen (I have no idea where that came from. See this is what happens when you type a chapter at 2:42 am. I must really love you guys.) Thank you to _**Fringal, lolagurll124, ClaireBEARR, BettyCrocker, TheLidv.2.0, **and** mandm84 **_for reviewing! As well as _**istolethefriedchicken **_for favoriting. You people are awesome! So in this chapter Sallie's gonna come back, and it ain't gonna be pretty._

_Previously:_

_Remus was looking at him with raised eyebrows. _Great,_ Sirius thought, _so not only am I totally in love with this girl, it's painfully obvious too.

"_Well, I've got to go." Leila broke the silence and stood up, "Lily will be wanting me to vent to, and as of now so will Charity." _

_She stood up and walked towards the door, and then paused, "oh James! Remember the plan." She winked and walked out the door._

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, would I really be uploading stories onto a fan fiction site with a cracked laptop? Well maybe…but that isn't the point! I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I J.K. Rowling.**

-

Leila was in deep sleep in the girl's dormitory when something-or someone landed on her stomach with a thud.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Leila sat up straight and grabbed her wand from her nightstand, causing whatever had landed on her to fall to the floor. When Leila looked over to see exactly what the hell that thing was, she discovered a rather grumpy-looking Lily massaging her head.

"Lily! What the fu-"

"Hogsmeade. We're going to Hogsmeade for dresses…" Lily groaned and stood up.

"Serves you right" Leila mumbled, earning her a pillow to the face.

Charity walked out of the bathroom, clutching a towel, she started going through her clothes, "Guys! The dance is in three days and we still don't have dresses!"

Leila rolled her eyes and got out of bed. She pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a purple t-shirt, and a neon yellow jacket. Then she put a daisy behind her ear and headed over to the mirror to apply mascara.

Lily was already dressed in a pair of white jeans, a green sweater, and green converse. She rarely wore makeup and almost always let her copper hair simply fall in natural waves down her back.

Charity started changing into a pair of blue jeans and a long white sweater. With a warning look from Lily she quickly clipped her hair back, and stuck her tongue out at the hostile red-head.

-

Soon all the girls were walking out to the great hall for breakfast. "Evans!" _What? No 'Flower'? _Lily thought as James Potter started running up to the group of Gryffindor girls, well Lily really.

"Are you going on the Hogsmeade trip?" James asked. _Oh please don't have him ask to escort me there AGAIN! _

"Yes, Potter, we are going on the trip, now what was it you wanted?"

"Well I was just wondering..." _oh no, here it comes_ "…if you could pick up some chocolate for Remus while you're there." Charity stiffened. Lily just looked confused. _Wait! Wasn't he supposed to ask to go to Hogsmeade with me? What is going on here? And more importantly, why do I care?_

"Oh? Why can't you just go pick some up then? Or Remus himself?"

"Well, the marauders and I have been banned from Hogsmeade due to a poorly thought out prank on Snivellus." He smiled sheepishly.

Leila cut into the conversation, "Sure Prongs, we'll pick up some chocolate on our way over to that clothing place, we need to get our dresses."

"Cool." James smiled, "See you around then." And walked off.

"Woa."

"Hm? What is it Lily-Kins?" Leila asked innocently.

"Did Potter and I just have a conversation without him asking me out once?"

"Well, yea. I guess he did, well DIDN'T more like…I suppose he's changed a bit."

"Over night?" Lily snorted, "Not likely."

"I guess you're right." Leila grinned and walked off with Lily and Charity.

-

Leila had always loved Hogsmeade. The sounds, the smells…the boys. She smiled at each one as she passed, and received either a smile or a blush in return. _Today is a nice day._

Suddenly a certain Hufflepuff walked by and all the niceness vanished. Leila had no idea why she was suddenly harboring all these bad thoughts about Cindy Summers, she just knew that she had them, and therefore Cindy MUST be at fault. Her smile disappeared as Cindy walked by, chattering too loudly and obnoxiously in Leila's opinion, about the upcoming dance, and how her date was the mega-hot Sirius Black. Leila rolled her eyes and kept walking.

-

The girls arrived suddenly at Robes, the only clothing store in Hogsmeade. It carried everything from bikinis to ball gowns, and was currently filled with Hogwarts girls trying to find the perfect dress.

Charity began walking around, trying on every dress imaginable. She wanted to find the best one, but they all seemed to have something the matter with them. The peach one was too tight, the purple one was too big, and the yellow one didn't go well with her skin tone at all!

Finally Leila stepped in, "Charity, that's it! I am going to pick out your dress for you unless you get one RIGHT NOW!"Needless to say, Charity got scared. Leila wasn't exactly known for her modesty. She didn't really go for the conventional, either.

Lily, sensing danger, spoke up, "Uh, Leila? Why don't I pick out Charity's dress? You can pick out mine, and she'll pick out yours." Leila grumbled, but agreed, and the girls set out around the store to find their friend's dress.

Lily found Charity's first, which received many 'oohs and aahs' from both Charity and Leila. Next Charity found the dress for Leila, who screamed and began to bring it to the register before remembering she had to pick out Lily's dress, and try hers on. Finally Leila found Lily's dress, and was holding it up grinning triumphantly while Lily laughed, and claimed the dress was perfect.

Suddenly Sallie Ackers entered the store. She sneered at Leila, "What a surprise, the slut picked out a slutty dress!" gesturing to Lily's dress, still in Leila's hands.

Leila rolled her eyes and laughed, "Sallie you little shit. You do NOT want to mess with me.

"Calm down ladies, I'm just here like everybody else, to pick out a dress for the dance. That I will be attending with my Remus." She smiled to herself.

Charity wasn't sure what compelled her to say her next words, "I thought Remus dumped you." She said innocently.

"True. But it's obvious he still likes me, we'll be going out again in a few hours, just you watch."

_If he still likes her so much, why did he ask ME to the dance?_ She thought bitterly. "Yea. Right. Sure. Just keep living in your little bubble."

"I live in a bubble? You're so sheltered in your own little world, how can anyone like you if they never see you?"

_Well that came out of nowhere. _"At least people don't see too much of me!" Charity gestured at Sallie's short skirt and way-too-tight blouse.

"At least I can reach his lips without a stepping stool!"

_OK, this is it. No more 'good girl' Charity. This bitch needs to learn to keep her mouth shut. _Charity pulled out her wand about the exact same time as Sallie.

"Expelliarmus!" Leila and Lily had their wands out, and quickly disarmed the two girls.

"Come on Charity, she's not worth your time." Lily soothed, while Leila just watched Sallie, flipping her the bird before heading over to join her friends. Sallie glared at them before stomping out of the store. The girls quickly tried on and bought their dresses before any more drama could arise.

-

The girls were almost back at Hogwarts when someone called out, "Charity?" They all turned to look and saw Amos Diggory trotting after them.

"Hey Charity. I saw you stand up for yourself and your friends like that, it was pretty cool…. You shouldn't let her step all over you, and you didn't so..good job I guess… Well, what I was trying to say was….would you go to the dance with me? I know it's such short notice and you probably already have a date but-"

"Sure." Charity smiled. She liked Amos. Not in the same way she liked Remus, but he was a good guy, and maybe spending time with him would help her get over Remus…maybe.

-

"Evans! Wings! Charity! You're back!" James smiled and ran over to where the girls were entering the large castle of Hogwarts.

"Hey James! We stopped at Honeydukes and got you the chocolate." Charity smiled and handed a shopping bag over to him.

"Thanks! You're awesome!" I know! Charity laughed and rolled her eyes.

"No! I'm Serious!"

"No…I am." Sirius Black had caught up to James, with Remus in tow.

"Sirius how old is that joke?" Leila asked, rolling her own eyes.

"Not old enough!"

Everyone began laughing as they headed to the common rooms.

_Well there it is. Not particularly long, but the next chapter is the dance, which I can GUARENTEE will be far longer than this! I am telling you right now that I am VERY excited about the dance 'cause A LOT of stuff happens, and I hate to do this, cuz it makes me feel like a big meanie and a whiner, but alas, it must be done. I want my reviews up to AT LEAST 30 before I post the next chapter! There…I said it. But not all is lost! Review and receive a cyber chocolate chip milkshake! What? Chocolate's not your thing? Well then head to the doctor because something is Siriusly the matter with you (haha I typed a pun). So all you have to do is REVIEW! Hey-that rhymed! Ok, I'm going now! REVIEW! _


	6. Snowshoes and Sallie, again

**Snow Shoes, Butterfly Wings, and Hair Clips**

_Woo Hoo 30 reviews! You guys are awesome. Yes indeed I was a big meanie for resorting to threats, but it worked :). Thank you to _**ClaireBEARR, BettyCrocker, Becca S., L'., PotterWatch, Writergirl18, **and **Fringal **_for reviewing! You guys rock my socks, and are responsible for this here chapter. Oh and I totally forgot to mention last chapter that my good friend MissCaffrey for helping me make one of the most detailed outlines EVER for "Sallie, you little shit" because I had huge writers block and no idea what to do with myself :). Heh she doesn't even read this! Oh well I'm sure somewhere she will get the distinct feeling that someone is thanking her deeply in the Harry Potter section of fanfiction . net! (Which I forced her to join so she could write for kingdom keepers! Shhhhhh!) Oh and the thoughts will be bolded so you can tell the difference between them and the song. Also, I better get extra reviews for this chapter being so long. And by so long, I mean 14 pages on word, and over 4,800 words. So yea. I worked really hard for you people. And the pictures of the girl's dresses are on my profie! Yea I chose actual dresses...so? _

_Previously:_

_Well I can't really find a good quote for this so I'm just gonna say what happened. The girls went out to buy dresses, Lily is confused that James isn't asking her out every 5 seconds, and Charity got asked out by Amos Diggory after he saw her stand up for herself and friends when Sallie was being a bad-at-insults bitch. That is all :)._

**Disclaimer: **

**Lily's hair is red, **

**Sallie gives me the blues, **

**I do not own Harry Potter or Mayday Parade,**

**As this disclaimer proves.**

-

The days before the dance passed quickly. The news that James Potter was bringing none other than eccentric Ravenclaw, Jessie McCoy to the dance, and not Lily Evans had spread like wildfire. As was the news of Sirius Black bringing Cindy Summers. Not to mention the crazy rumors about Amos Diggory and Charity Osborn circling around.

-

The day of the dance could not have been more hectic. The staff at Hogwarts had been smart and decided to cancel lessons for the day, giving everyone time to get ready. Inside the girl's dorms in the Gryffindor tower, girls were running left and right, some with dresses half zipped up, some with make up half done, all freaking out.

Loud chattering and giggles could be heard inside each dorm room, even some muttered curses as they burnt their hands on their wands, trying to curl their hair and eyelashes. The dorm room of Lily Evans, Leila Nakamura, and Charity Osborn, was no different. The dance would start in an hour and the girls had spent all day getting ready. (Well except Leila, who had snuck out for 3 hours to hang out with her fellow marauders) but for the most part the girls' day had been filled with long showers, endless choices of makeup and accessories, and trying on dresses over and over again.

Finally there were only 30 minutes left until the dance began, and all the girls were ready.

Lily had on the dress Leila had picked out for her. It was strapless and came just above her knees. It was a shiny green (almost the same color as her eyes) with a burgundy bow around her center as well as burgundy stitching. It also flared out a little from the waist. Her red hair had all been pulled back except for a few strands hanging down, framing her face.

Leila had on a pink paisley handkerchief dress that came to her knees. She had charmed the hot pink highlights out of her dark hair, and made it fall down her back in soft waves. She also had a deep pink rose behind her ear.

Charity was the last one ready. She had pulled her hair into an elegant updo, and was wearing a strapless white dress that ended just below her knees with a black sash around her waist. The dress twirled around effortlessly, and made her look much taller than she really was (of course the 5 inch heels helped, too)

Lily looked at them in the large full length mirror, "We look good." She said, nodding her head.

"Not just good! We look HOT!"

Charity and Lily just rolled their eyes before leaving the dormitories, and then the common room.

-

Amos Diggory was waiting for Charity when the girls got outside the portrait hole. "Charity! I found you!"

Charity waved goodbye to her friends as she and Amos walked towards the Great Hall, Amos talking excitedly about how, "Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders." (A/N Thank you again, AVPM)

Leila and Lily had agreed to wait for Remus and Peter, (even though Lily was still a little peeved at Remus for insulting Charity, she understood it was a mistake.) When the boys finally exited the portrait hole, they were greeted with the wrath of Leila, "Hmmm, I thought girls were supposed to take longer than boys to get ready. Of course I can see why it took you guys so long, you both look so cute!" The teasing wrath of Leila, that is.

Remus laughed, "Well, you look very nice as well, Leila. You too Lily."

"Nice? I think you mean HOT."

"No need to tone down the arrogance, Leila." Lily rolled her eyes.

-

Leila, Remus, and Peter froze as soon as they saw the Great Hall. The large magical ceiling was showing a cloudless night, full of stars, and the candles had disappeared. The entire dance was lit by starlight. The four long house tables had gone missing as well. Small circular tables now lined the walls, creating a large dance floor in the center of the room. Music seemed to be coming from the walls themselves, a soft song playing as everyone was arriving. Once in a while, a shooting star would pass over the enchanted ceiling, and everyone would stop and look.

"yea, I'll admit, it's rather fantastic." Lily said smugly.

"No need to tone down the arrogance, Lily." Leila laughed and the four friends headed over to a table, where they were soon joined by James Potter, Jessie McCoy, Sirius Black, and Cindy Summers. Jessie's long blonde hair was piled on top of her head, and was wearing a rather sparkly floor length dress. Cindy however seemed to be wearing the exact opposite. She had her hair down, reaching her shoulders, and had a tight red dress on that reached probably mid thigh. Leila was trying hard not to roll her eyes at Cindy's attempts to catch Sirius's eye.

Lily kept looking at James and Jessie. _**Damn it! Their names start with the same letter! That makes their names sound cute together! I'll bet they have pet names for each other. Not that I care…**_Leila noticed Lily's glances and winked at James. Lily's little glances were slowly turning to glares at Jessie. _**I can't see why he likes her so much. Sure she's smart I suppose. But I'm smart! I am way better at potions that her! But she is rather good at charms…maybe he only likes girls who are good at charms. NO! He liked me! He used to always ask me out! But maybe he got tired of me saying no….**_

Sirius turned to Leila, "You're looking hot, Leila." Cindy glared at her.

"Not just hot. I'm looking-wait-what?"

Remus and Peter began laughing, while everyone else just looked confused, except Lily, who was still glaring daggers at Jessie.

Jessie, oblivious to all that was happening, kept letting her gaze wander to another 7th year Ravenclaw, who was dancing wildly to the slow music, with crazy, jerky movements. Leila followed her gaze and noticed it was none other than Xenophilius Lovegood.

Charity and Amos joined the group and the muggle song Miserable at Best by Mayday Parade started playing.

_Katie, don't cry, I know  
You're trying your hardest_

Remus stood up**. **_**It's now or never**__._ "Erm,Charity? Would you like to dance?"

"I don't know Remus. I came here with Amos. Maybe I should dance with my DATE first." She looked at him coldly. That stung Remus more than he thought it would. Luckily Amos came to the rescue, "It's okay Charity, I don't mind. I'll just sit here." He smiled at her and she smiled back. Remus couldn't help wishing he could make her smile like that.

_And the hardest part is letting go  
The nights we shared_

Charity took a deep breath, and followed Remus onto the dance floor, where a few couples had already gathered.

"so…" Sirius looked around, at the awkwardly silent table.

"Er…Lily, want to dance?" James looked at her full of hope.

"Huh? What? Sure…" Normally Lily would probably have said no, but what if she really was losing James? What if he was slowly starting not to care for her anymore? She had always thought of him as being there, and she didn't know what would happen if for any reason, he wasn't.

James's eyes lit up and he pulled her onto the dance floor.

_Ocala is calling and you know it's haunting  
But compared to your eyes, nothing shines quite as bright_

(A/N starting now all the sections are happening at the same time, until I say otherwise.)

_And when we look to the sky, it's not mine, but I want it so_

"So…" Sirius said again, looking around. Jessie was looking a little confused, but shrugged and walked over to Xenophilius and started jumping around and moving to the music with him. Cindy kept trying to get Sirius's attention. It had started off with little huffs and coughs, and had basically turned into a full-blown coughing spasm.

_Let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there and)  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(While across the room he stares)  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, she'll say yes_

"Cindy, you should really get that cough checked out." Sirius said, looking at her with such concern Leila wanted to vomit.

"Oh, I will, but why don't we dance first?"She said, jerking her head towards the dance floor.

"No, I really think you should get to the hospital wing, I don't want you getting sick, here, I'll walk you over myself-"

"Nah mate. I'll do it." Amos said, jumping into the conversation. "Charity and Remus are still dancing, and I don't have anything else to do while I wait."

_Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best_

Sirius shrugged and let Amos walk off with his date, who kept sputtering and looking back at Leila with murder in her eyes.

Suddenly Sirius and Leila saw two disheveled students exiting a broom closet directly outside the Great Hall. They both looked at each other with mischievous glints in their eyes, before running off to the closet.

_You're all that I hoped to find  
In every single way  
And everything I would give  
Is everything you couldn't take  
Cause nothing feels like home, you're a thousand miles away  
And the hardest part of living  
Is just taking breaths to stay_

_Cause I know I'm good for something  
I just haven't found it yet  
And I need it_

Sirius and Leila quietly snuck out again, both looking disheveled and grinning ear to ear.

So, let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there and)  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(While across the room he stares)  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, she'll say yes

-

(A/N REMEMBER: this is happening at the same time as the previous section, and the next two sections)

_And when we look to the sky, it's not mine, but I want it so_

Lily and James were still on the dance floor. Neither had said anything so far, and were simply swaying from side to side in silence. Finally Lily spoke up, "James?"

"Hm?"

_Let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there and)  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(While across the room he stares)  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, she'll say yes_

Lily started to laugh a little, "You dance like you're in snow shoes." She began to giggle a little bit more.

"Snow shoes?"

"Yea, you know those things that look like tennis racquets. And muggles wear them on their feet in the snow."

_Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best_

" uuuhh…." Lily then remembered he was a pureblood, and didn't know much about muggles at all.

"James, you really should have taken muggle studies."

"Well, you were taking muggle studies, and always complained about me, so I didn't apply."

"But you always take time to annoy me."

"Yea, but you see I do it in stages so you aren't overwhelmed, it's all about strategy." He grinned cheekily at her.

"Ah yes. James Potter. Master of strategy."

"Hey! It takes a serious amount of strategy to plan half the pranks the marauders do!"

_You're all that I hoped to find  
In every single way  
And everything I would give  
Is everything you couldn't take  
Cause nothing feels like home, you're a thousand miles away  
And the hardest part of living  
Is just taking breaths to stay_

"Speaking of the marauders, and your pranks, you haven't pulled that many lately."

"Well again, you said it annoyed you. Again, strategy."

"James, -"

"WAIT! You've been calling me James!"

_Cause I know I'm good for something  
I just haven't found it yet  
And I need it_

"Uh….Wait look! Sirius and Leila coming out of a broom closet!"

"Eh, I knew it would happen sooner or later."

"We are SO having a conversation back in the dorm."

"Ok….but you still called me James. Stop changing the subject!

"Well, yes, I suppose I have been calling you James." Lily blushed and looked at her shoes. "James, promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Uh…sure?I mean…. You can tell me anything."

"Well, when you stopped asking me out…."

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"I'd like that."

_So, let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there and)  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(While across the room he stares)  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, she'll say yes_

-

(A/N again, this section is happening at the same time as the previous two sections as well as the next one)

_And when we look to the sky, it's not mine, but I want it so_

Charity and Remus were still dancing when they saw Lily and James go on the dance floor.

"I bet Lily's chewed James's head off by the end of this song." Remus laughed.

_Let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there and)  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(While across the room he stares)  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, she'll say yes_

Charity ignored him.

"Look Charity, I'm sorry. I didn't mean half the things I said. And to tell you the truth, I'm not surprised you got asked out.

_Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best _

"Really?"

"Yes, and do you want to know something else?"

"Sure."

"I was a little jealous of Amos at the beginning of the dance."

_You're all that I hoped to find  
In every single way  
And everything I would give  
Is everything you couldn't take  
Cause nothing feels like home, you're a thousand miles away  
And the hardest part of living  
Is just taking breaths to stay_

"Was?"

"Yea. Because I get to do this." He quickly leant forward and kissed her on the mouth. He didn't know what made him do it. It just felt right. and it felt even better once she began to kiss him back.

_Cause I know I'm good for something  
I just haven't found it yet  
And I need it _

They were both too preoccupied to notice Sirius and Leila sneaking out of the broom closet, looking quite disheveled.

Wait-he can't do this! This was Charity! She was so innocent-and he was MOONY for a reason! This wasn't right. She deserved better than him-he would have to stay away from her. It would hurt, but not as much if she found out what he was. He pulled out of the kiss.

"I'm sorry."

"What? No, Remus I-"

But Remus had run off, leaving Charity on the dance floor, lips still buzzing.

_So, let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there and)  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(While across the room he stares)  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, she'll say yes _

-_  
And when we look to the sky, it's not mine, but I want it so_

Sallie Ackers was sitting with her friends on the opposite side of where the marauders, Leila, Lily, and Charity sat. She had a clear view of everything that was happening. She saw Remus ask that short one-_**Charity was it?**_ -To dance. Of course she accepted. Remus was fantastic. Sallie would let Charity slide for that one.

Let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there and)  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(While across the room he stares)  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, she'll say yes

"Would you like to dance?"

Sallie looked up and shrugged, "Sure, why not?" she had no idea who this boy was, but he was kind of cute. _**Not as cute as Remus though. No one is as cute as Remus.**_Throughout the dance Sallie kept staring back at the couple dancing just a few feet away. She couldn't quite hear their conversation though.

Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best

_You're all that I hoped to find  
In every single way  
And everything I would give  
Is everything you couldn't take  
Cause nothing feels like home, you're a thousand miles away  
And the hardest part of living  
Is just taking breaths to stay_

Suddenly all Sallie saw was red. Anger. Jealousy. _**What was that skank Charity Osborn doing? So THIS is why she was so defensive about me and Remus at the dress shop. Well**_ _**she would pay dearly for this! Kissing MY Remus! .Pay.**_

Cause I know I'm good for something  
I just haven't found it yet  
And I need it

_**Oh look, Sirius and Leila, That's a surprise… not really.**_

So, let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there and)  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(While across the room he stares)  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, she'll say yes

_-_

(A/N now everything is taking place sequentially. The weirdness is over.)

Charity stood in the middle of the dance floor until Amos came.

"Hey, where'd Remus go?"

"Uh…bathroom."

"oh, well the song is still going on, wanna dance?"

"Eh, sure."

_Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best_

Ladada ladada ladadaoh ohhh

And this will be the first time in a week  
That I'll talk to you  
And I can't speak  
It's been three whole days since I've had sleep  
Cause I dream of his lips on your cheek  
And I got the point that I should leave you alone  
But we both know that I'm not that strong  
And I miss the lips that made me fly

So, let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there and)  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(While across the room he stares)  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, she'll say yes

Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable  
And I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable  
And I can live without you but  
Oh, without you I'll be miserable at best...

At the end of the song they both stopped and looked at each other.

"Erm, Charity? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yea. I guess I'm just a little tired."

"Oh, well if you don't mind, I'm going to go check on Cindy in the hospital wing. She didn't look to good. Best live up to the Hufflepuff loyalty and all that, yea?"

"Yea." She smiled sadly as he ran off. The second guy to run off on her tonight. She made her way back to the table and saw James and Lily already sitting there and…talking? _**That's weird. **_She wasn't the only person who thought so. Sirius, Leila, and Peter were looking at the two with extremely confused expressions.

"Oh, Hey Char, where's Remus?" Leila asked.

"Um…I don't know. I haven't seen him since the middle of the song, when he ran off.

"hmmm…don't worry Char, I'll talk to him." Leila leaned back into her chair and grinned.

Throughout the conversation Lily looked like she wanted to say something to Leila, but would look around and go quiet again. Charity knew what this meant. _Oh crap. Leila's done something, and we're going to be up all night, with Lily interrogating her about it._

"Hey Leila!" Dinar Patil, a 7th year ravenclaw, walked forward and held out a hand, "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure." Leila stood up and led the way to the dancing throng of students. The slow songs had started to hold up, fast ones taking their place.

Charity noticed Sirius glaring at the two, and decided to quickly change the subject, "So what's going on with Quidditch? There haven't been many games lately."

"That's because James is Head Boy, and decided to put those responsibilities before his Quidditch Captain responsibilities." Sirius only sounded more annoyed.

"Don't waste your breath, Osborn, you're only making it worse."

Sallie Ackers was walking slowly towards their table, like a housecat who has just spotted a mouse. Her short and tight dress was a bright and cheery yellow. _**Yellow has never looked so evil**_ thought Charity, looking at the scary teenage girl.

""Oi! Ackers, what are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to be caught dead with the likes of us." Sirius sneered.

"Don't worry Sirius dear, this won't take long." She kept her eyes on Charity and slowly began to draw her wand.

Charity, realizing what was happening, quickly drew hers and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Sallie's wand flew out of her hand (A/N doesn't that sound so wrong?) and landed on the floor.

"Bitch!" Sallie screamed, running towards Charity, leaving her wand behind. By now people on the dance floor had turned to see the spectacle.

Charity held her wand again and sighed, "Flipendo" (A/N that one is actually in the books) Sallie promptly fell and flipped over.

"Wow Charity, I didn't know you had it in you." Sirius was looking at her, stunned.

"Why? Just because I'm polite doesn't mean I don't pay attention in DADA." While Charity was explaining this, (And most people were just so stunned at seeing Charity doing anything rebellious they could hardly speak) Sallie had gotten up and snuck towards (Well crawled really) towards her wand. She stood up and yelled "Stupefy!"

Charity quickly dodged the spell as Sirius raised his wand (A/N again-SO WRONG!) Charity placed an arm on his shoulder, "no, this is my battle to fight. I'm tired of her stepping all over me and she needs to learn her lesson. By the way-what the bloody hell did I do to you anyway?" Charity asked, looking at Sallie.

"You slut! You did it and you don't even remember!"

"I might if you were to tell me what I did."

"You SNOGGED my BOYFRIEND" There were some gasps among the crowd as Charity registered what had just been said.

"YOUR boyfriend? When will you get it through your thick skull that HE DUMPED YOU?"

"He still loves me" Sallie growled, pointing her wand at Charity's face.

Sirius and Leila exchanged a look. If they interfered now Charity would probably kill them, but if they didn't, Sallie might just kill Charity. Well probably not kill…but then again….hmmm….

"Stupefy!" Sallie shouted again.

"What exactly are you going to do when I'm stunned?" Charity asked, laughing. "My friends will take me to the Hospital wing, where I will be fully healed and go on with my life."

"hmm..you're right..REDUCTO!"

Charity got out of the way just in time. "What the bloody hell?"

Suddenly the teachers ran into the fight, "Expelliarmus!" Shouted McGonagall, and bothe the girls wands ended up in her grasp.

"Miss Ackers! What has gotten into you? DETENTION! Let's make it three so this lesson won't soon be forgotten! One hundred points from Hufflepuff!" Shouted her head of house, Professor Sprout. Several Hufflepuffs groaned, "Goodbye house cup." Murmured one particularly downtrodden 7th year.

"And as for you Miss Osborn." McGonagall looked at Charity with disappointment written across her face, "I expected better. 100 points from Gryffindor, three detentions as well. You will come to my office on the first one accompanied by Miss Ackers to explain yourselves."

"Yes Professor." Both girls mumbled.

"Good, I will be holding these wands for the rest of the night. The dance shall continue, but I want both of you girls to head back to your dormitories."

Charity sighed and began to walk forward.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Sallie suddenly shouted, pointing a very confused Dinar Patil's wand at Charity's back. A slash appeared and blood began seeping into her white dress. That was when Charity fainted. As she was falling towards the floor, Sirius sped towards her and caught her, staring in horror at the deep cut from the bottom of her neck to the left side of her hip. That part of the dress had been cut too, the frayed edges dyed red.

Lily and Leila both screamed, and Leila took a step forward. "Ackers! You're going to regret ever being born! FURNUNCULUS!"

Boils covered Sallie's body and she shrieked in either pain or surprise, no one cared enough to find out.

"That is enough Miss Nakamura." McGonagall said sternly, but she didn't give a detention or take away house points. Mr. Black, kindly escort Miss Osborn to the hospital wing, don't worry, we will sort things out here, Perhaps Miss Evans and Miss Nakamura would like to help? Wonderful." She said without waiting for a reply.

The two girls ran over to Charity. Sirius was trying to get her onto his back, like a piggyback ride, but Leila scolded him. First for her being unconscious, next for her being in a dress. The group settled for Sirius carrying her bridal style, but with his hand on the part of her back that wasn't cut up. Leila and Lily walked beside them, eyes wide with fear.

_Don't you just hate Sallie? You know, I hadn't even planned for this fight to happen. It kind of just came out of nowhere while I was typing, so I kept it. Because this chapter is so long, I expect A LOT of reviews people. A LOT. I am going on vacation to the keys and won't be able to update until late Monday. When I get back, I better see A TON of reviews, got it? Haha I love pestering :). REVIEW Oh and remember! Pictures of Leila, Lily, Charity, and Sallie's dresses are on my profile! Check 'em out!_


End file.
